The Titan
by megatronus89
Summary: Is the price of my power truly enough to save the one I have come to love? To go back and correct the wrongs I have made? To save the world? Are you willing to be come the devil incarnate just so you see the one you love's smiling face once again? Well I will become so much more than the demon? No... I WILL BECOME THE DEVIL!
1. Chapter 1

**The**

**Titan**

the prolouge

it is funny isnt? well funny as in being the only soul left alive in this barren land. before him lay the bodies of husks that were once the zetsu army, beyond that the slowly decaying body of the juubi. to his right the mummified body of Madara Uchiha; his eyes were now empty sockets where the Sharingan and Rinnegan once had been. beside him the lifeless body of Obito Uchiha that was now missing half of his body. to his left the bodies of his friends and ones he came to see as family. behind him stood the one that he once saw as a brother.

"this is the end of the line Naruto." said the dark haired teen, as sharingan eyes gazed towards the blonde.

"sigh-, why bother there is now one left alive, teme." said the blonde as he looked saddy to the dead body of Ino Yamanaka some one he was proud to say he came to love after this time of chasing the girl's ravail for sasuke uchiha's so called heart. turning his gaze up to the sky seeing the once juubigan style moon become its old pale lifeless self once again. his once azure blue eyes now a eye juubigan staired helplessly to the heavens to seek guidence from on high, but it was for naught.

as he became the second coming of the juubil; Karuma, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, and Shukaku gave their essence to naruto in order to defeat the mighty Shinju the Juubi No Okami. being the last was not what he wanted, sure he wanted to be strong but to have all the power and yet nothing to protect was not strength, it was power, it was not anything. just lonely.

"Teme, Death will never come for me. but for you and your acursed clan. i will finish what i had started with Madara Uchiha." said naruto as he lifted his right arm and from it his chakra became visible, as it slowly formed chains from his shoulder before a sickel fromed in his hand.

before the truly last Uchiha could react he felt to sharp pains in each shoulder. glancing down he saw two sickels, one in each shoulder. fallowing the chain in the handles to the blonde across from his. he knew that what came next would be painful.

his guess turned out to be correct as naruto leap high into the air to the otherside of him, with his back to him, naruto pulled the chains forward which caused the uchiha to fly into the air before he was yanked into the ground by naruto.

what came next terrified him more so, as naruto wrapped the golden chains around his neck, placed a foot on to his back and started to pull at a slow and steady rate, which only caused the ebony haired teen to struggle as air for breathing became less and less by the second.

"before you die, i want to let you know... that even if everyone else lived... i would have killed you the moment we got back to konoha." said naruto as he pulled the chains a bit more back into his arms. " i am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the red death. the second coming of the Juubi, and the true sixth hokage."

and just before the final yank. "here by order the Excution of Sasuke Uchiha, Rank Genin, status Missing-Nin. K-O-S.(kill on sight). rot in hell you fucken bastard!"

with the last pull, the head of Sasuke Uchiha rolled down small hill they were on.

recalling the chakra chains and sickle, naruto's last gaze took to the sky once again but this time he saw nothing but the blur of the moon as tears rolled down his face.

"poor child." came a voice from behind him.

turning to see who else that could have been alive, only to be greeted with nothing.

"child, i do not have a physical form, for i am everything and yet i am nothing. i was here in the begining, and i am here at the end." came the voice that sounded close to a woman's voice.

"who are you and what do you want." naruto spat out not feeling like talking after all that has happened he just wanted to sleep or die.

"I am Kami, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and have seen all that has happened, so in order to attone for the mistakes made for letting this happened i am willing to provide you with what you might want."

"and what might that be?" said naruto as he could feel his anger rising.

"a second chance to change things for the better. but it is not with out a price."

"a price?... A PRICE!? LOOK AROUND THE PRICE HAS BEEN PAID BY THE LIVES OF EVERYONE I CAME TO CARE ABOUT!" naruto yelled to the lifeless land.

"no. the price has not been paid, for what i am offering, thier lives were the price of this war."

"the what is this fucken price."

"you are the ten tails... for the price it is one tail. but i am also offering something else. but each item i offer cost one tail, but do not worry, you will regain your power, in time." said Kami's voice. "i am willing to send you back to the day after you became a genin, that is one tail worth of chakra."

"and?"

"and you will have complete mastery of the five elements, no hand seals or calling out names, you will just let it flow through you. for the price of another tail. you will have the ablity of all true uzumakis the chakra manafestion of chains and weapons to use at your own will, for another tail. final thing i over is this; i offer you are three bloodlines unlike any other."

"what three bloodlines?"

"What i offer is one for the body, the eye, and the chakra."

"Uh?"

"i offer you a brand new type of doujutsu, Nikujutsu(the body), and a tamashijutsu or a chakra base bloodline."

"ok?"

"for the chakra i offer Tamashi Yoroi or soul armor, with this your chakra becomes a transparent segmented armor that will make you immune to element jutsu. for the body i offer Densetsu no Hontai or the legendary body, this allows you to move as fast as Mito Gai without his leg weights and opened six of the eight inner gates, with the strength of Tsunade Senju, along with your advance healing ablity that will increase by double of what it is now. as for what i offer for the eye... i offer you the Jakugan or the eye of weakness, with this you can see the weaknesses of anyone or anything. from the human body, jutsu, and objects. these eyes are golden yellow with a black 'Y' shaped pupil." said the goddess as she she took notice of naruto's behavior. "each of these are worth a tail each."

thinking this over for several moments, naruto figured that all this will cost him six full tails worth of chakra.

"in total you will spend 6 tails of chakra, but even so you will still have the equivalent of karuma's nine tails of chakra. but after you come back form your training trip you will have all ten of your tails back." this was all it took for naruto to agree to the deal.

the next thing naruto knew he saw a blinding white light.


	2. Chapter 2

**The**

**Titan**

**Chapter One;**

**Home Once Again.**

**Alright everyone who is reading this. this was or is a teaser or a short fic. depending on the out come of fallowers or reviewers.**

**i would like to also say that i do not own Naruto. and any and all spelling mistakes/grammar errors are a result of being dyslexic as i have stated in one of my other stories, also i am doing this for my pleasure as an outlit for my creative but also pent up stress.**

**also to 'Guest' reviewer. it may seem like i am over powering naruto. in a sense yes but also no. like everything, i am just making him like any naruto i made strong but also weak in this case he will suffer from PTS and will have trumatic flashes between his past with the war. so he will be the same naruto but he will not have the bloodline limits right away or all at once. he will unlock them in time. as for his bloodline it will work as a time limiter so a set time of use before it stops for a recharge. much like the earlier Ben10 series.**

**ex; his speed and strength are limited to 5 minutes of use, then a 20 minute wait for recharge, same with the eyes. only his chakra armor/chains/weapons are unlimited, so long as he has chakra and he does not switch between the deferent kinds of chakra weapons too much. since he is younger he will not have sage mode or anything related to his summoning contract he had with the toads.(due to time travel)**

**the difference between chakra armor and weapons is the color.**

**chakra chains/weapons are a primary oragneish yellow in color**

**chakra armor is a redish orange color(a cross between ME: Omniarmor, Skyrim; Dragons aspect, and Dr. Strange(the anime) magic armor.)**

**Doton can break the armor.**

**Suiton can bypass the armor and but will not harm the user, since much of it's force was drained after hitting the armor.**

**Futon cuts away the armor bit by bit.**

**Katon is ineffective against the armor but the heat could still harm the user.**

**Raiton depending on the type of attack. long range will charge the armor up and give it more strength, close range attacks will cause an over load of power and will destroy the armored area then by extention harm the user.**

**now lets AMP IT UP!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

beep beep beep.

slowly waking up, only to be greeted by the bright sunlight shining through the curtins. naruto could not help but grunt in his displeasure as he sat up, the aweful taste of morning breath hung in his mouth. glancing around the room he notice it was his old apartment. thinking that everything that happened the night before was nothing more than a nasty nightmare. looking over to his calander hanging on the wall he saw it was marked.

'team placements!'

"what the fuck...?" said naruto in a slow drawled out as he shook his head.

-time skip-

walking into the class room naruto notice the smiles on everyones face, knowing that in just four short years that those once smiling faces will be replace but the empty souless shells that happen during the war.

"TAKE THAT INO-PIG! I WAS HERE FIRST!" came the shout the brought naruto out of his musing. glaring slightly at the woman that helped make his life a living hell. glacing over came in his saving grace, the blonde haired blue eyed angel. Ino Yamanaka.

"Move Naruto-Baka, i wanna sit beside Sasuke-kun!" said the pink haired menace, to which he glared at from beniethe his blonde locks that overshadowed his face.

looking up and forcing a smile on his face.

"sure, ity-bity titty-chan!" said naruto loud enough that everyone stopped what they were doing to looked at naruto as he insulted sakura, the girl that he claimed loved since the begining of the academy. as they watched his wide cheerful grin turn into a nasty snear. "that is if you can make me."

not knowing what was to happen next, sakura could only smirk thinking that she had this in the bag, as she cocked back her fist ready to knock the blonde shinobi out. as the fist traveled through air only to be caught in mid stride by naruto's tightening grip, sakura could not help but wience as the blond began to apply more pressure on to her wrist.

"i grow bored of you, you pink haired bug-bit-tit bitch!" as he used his free hand to backhand her across the floor. "you actually thought i liked you? bitch please everything that everyone knew about Naruto Uzumaki Na-"

cutting himself short he reframed from giving away infomation that should not be known as of now. "all you have know about me was nothing but a lie, for fuck sakes, a ninja's greatest trick is to lie to the face of the enemy. besides, i like someone else."

turning his gaze to the other blonde in the room and giving a slight smirk and wink to the girl causing her to blush lightly, feeling satisfide at seeing the young mind walker's face glow light red. naruto then turned his attenion to rest of the class.

"anyone who thinks they know me, know just one thing; i am unpredictible." he said with a smirk.

at this moment Iruka walked into the classroom holding a clip board.

"alright everyone settle do-" was all he could say as he took notice that the whole class was silent and that naruto was standing over the downed sakura. "alright will someone tell me what happened, you know never mind. everyone take your seats."

looking over the class, then turning his sight to his clip board.

"alright class, due to someone temporing with student files the hokage and I have found that this year's number one Rookie of the Year is... Naruto Uzumaki with 99/100 on his writen exam, 98/100 on his phsycal test, and due to some one giving weighted kunia and shuriken to him yesterday, we had to do a retest finding out that his score 6/10 went up to 10/10 on both. as for jutsu he had learnt a B-rank jutsu that replaced his failed standard clone jutsu with a shadow clone jutsu." was all Iruka said as everyone was shocked to hear that the dead last was this year's rookie.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I am an Uchiha. I demand to know how this, this Clanless no body could beat an elite like myself." demanded the last uchiha. to this Iruka looked over his clip board.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we have found that someone has falsifed all your grades, you have the loses grade in the class, someone made you used Magnetic Kunai and Shuriken, and went beyond and gave you acadamy enterence exam back from the first year, there also happens to be blighten favotism among the other teachers, and the hokage reveiwed your tests and gave his honest assement. to which you are lucky as it is to even graduate."

what no one knew was that earlier that day naruto went and rewriten all the test results as a prank hopping that it would be found out, to which it did not.

-skip teams one-six-

"alright team seven, consists of Sakura, Naruto, and Finally Sasuke. your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." said Iruka as he ignored Sakura's cheer and the groans from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Team eight consists of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Your jonin sensei is Kurenia Yuuhi." said Iruka as he read over the next listing. "team Nine is still in circulation."

"so the members of Team Ten are Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, your Jonin is Asuma Sarutobi." said Iruka as he put the clip board down to look up at the students. "listen up, you Jonin Sensei will be here after Lunch, so you all have an Hour to yourselves so enjoy it. and remember you are now part of Konoha's Military so please be respectible and present yourselves accordently."

-out side-

"Hey Ino-chan, wanna grab a bit to eat?" asked the cheerful blonde, only to get a snide look on the girl.

"why should I, when i could get sasuke to go to lunch with me?" said the Yamanaka heiress.

"Oh then let me ask you this, what if sasuke chooses none of you, he is the last of his clan Ino-chan, if anything someone from a high noble clan like the daimyo or something close to it would have him marry into thier clan or family." with each word cut into ino's self a steam, letting her lose the fantasy world she wanted to live in, only to see the hard reality of what naruto was saying.

"why do you care, i thought you so hung up on forehead, that no other girl mattered." said Ino as she glared to her fallow blond.

letting out a snort of laughter, as he closed the distance between them as he now had her against the academy wall, lifting his hand to cup her chin so she is now looking into his eyes.

"that is the thing my sweet little flower, everyone was to focused on my mask that they did not see past it's view. after all, everything i said was never ment for her." said naruto as he leaned in closer, causing ino move closer to the wall. "remeber when i said _'Sakura-chan, you look as lovely as a flower in the morning.'_ while her name means cheery blossom, she was not the flower i was talking about."

leaning close enought that their noses were now just milimeters apart, ino could feel his hot breath dancing across her lips, she could see herself in the reflection of the deep blue pools that were his eyes.

"Now, my sweet flower, i ask again do you wish to join me for lunch?" he asked once more, this time Ino could barely nod as she felt the warmth of his person rolling on to her, sparking the wanting, the need, the desire deep within her.

in that moment she gave in leaning closer in an attenptation for a kiss to only be denied that satisfaction with a kiss to her forehead.

"easy there, my sweet. you will get what you want only if what you feel is true, not just your lustful desire." naruto said as he walked way toward his favorite ramen bar, leaving behind a blushing and daze ino as she slowly prossed that he had left her behind.

shaking her head free of the welcomed haze, she quickly fallowed the demon vessal to ichiraku's ramen restruant.

-ICHIRAKU- (FYI if i happen to spell it as Ichiruka forgive me)

Ino had finally caught up to naruto as he entered the ramen bar, taking her seat by her fellow blonde.

"Hey Naruto-kun what would you like to eat?" asked a tall burnette as she got ready to take his order.

"two Large Meat lover ramen for myself and One regular Veggie-Chicken Ramen for Ino-chan here." said Naruto as he didnt bother looking to Ino who just now sat beside him.

"but i am on a diet!" Ino claimed in a failed attempt to change her order.

"Ino-chan, we are ninja, we are going to be active for most of the day, so any diet you're on will only cause you problems further down the road. besides i read some-" was all he could say before ino Interrupted him.

"you read?" she asked in a manner to make a joke.

"yes i do, actual i find it relaxing." he said as he turns to her. "as i was saying, i read somewhere that shinobi and Kunoichi must eat certain amounth of calories in order to stay active. for example: NEKO-NEE-CHAN!" said naruto as he ended off with a yell. which was fallowed up by a Cat themed ANBU appearing behind him.

"what is it Naruto." asked that slightly annoyed female ANBU as naruto turned to her.

"Neko-nee, Can you tell Ino-chan how much you eat daily?" his answer was in a form of getting bonked on the head hard enough to send him face first into the floor.

"are you saying i am fat, Naruto-_chan_?" asked the Anbu as naruto sat up rubbing his head, but he still heard the threat hidden in her monotone voice.

"No, No, i was just telling Ino-chan here that it is bad to diet when you are a shinobi or in this case a Kunoichi." said naruto as he to his seat by ino once3 again.

"then next time word it as such, and yes Miss. Yamanaka he is correct it is unhealthy to diet when you are a shinobi in training since you will burn through more then the nessassary calories need for training and with diets it will lead to health problems, and if on a combative mission, you will put the safety of the team in parrel. so it is wise to eat health but also make sure to eat enough to keep you going for a few days since some missions one might not be able to eat for that long." stated Neko as she gave her reason why dieting for Kunoichis was the wrong thing to do. "besides with the training you do on your days off or in team training it is better than dieting since you will be working off the fat, but by the looks of you. i say there is now to burn off."

feeling the wisdom and insult in her words, Ino slowly ate her meal, while naruto ate his with a gusto, and Neko went back to her business.

"thanks for the meal, Naruto...kun." said ino as she and naruto walked back to the academy, while she went to the classroom naruto went to the roof of the academy.

to which he took a nice long three hour nap, which was rudely interrupted by the sond of 'Poof' which told him, his sensei was present. looking lazily up to the silver haired jonin naruto took notice of the orange book in his hand. thinking back to before the war he had read that book because of Prevy-sage, in a strange sence of irony he was glade he did.

seeing the last two members come through the door, took great satisfaction in seeing the disbelieving and loathing looks on the two as they have not seen him since around noon that day.

"Alright, let begin with introducing ourselves with our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." said the jonin in a lazy manner as he put his book away, as he saw the hand of the pinkette. "yes?"

"can you start off, so we know how it is done?" asked Sakura positively, which earned her a blank reaction from the Jonin and Uchiha, while naruto slammed his palm to his forehead while he mutter something along the lines as 'and she is the number one Kunoichi of this year?'

"fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, i have my likes, and i have my dislikes, i have lots of hobbies, and as for my dream for the future... well you're not old enough for that." said kakashi as he took in the iruked looks on the two of his future students' faces, while notice the bored look on the blondes face.

"Kakashi Hatake, rank Jonin, student of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. likes; the Icha Icha series, pasta, sour cream and strawberry jam/jelly(my personal favorite homemade yogurt), dislikes; bashers of Icha icha, the smell of villina, and spinch. hobbies; reading Icha Icha, nitting, sewing, and visiting the memorial stone. Dreams for the future... better to be left unsaid, for now." said naruto as he didnt bother to look at the shocked faces of the three others as he continued to lay on his back looking up at the tree leaves.

"ok Mr. Know-it-all, why dont you introduce your teammates." asked Kakashi with an eye smile.

"fine, Sakura Haruno, rank...N/A, Likes; stalking Sasuke Uchiha as he Eats, Sleeps, and Shits (and if he had any psychal intrest in women she would probly watch him fuck.), Dislikes; her small chest that makes her look like a guy dressed in drag, that fact she has nothing close that can make her womanly at all, and that the face the her only friend is actually a fine ass woman with a bigger chest, ass and hips. her dreams; being the Uke for sasuke Uchiha." said naruto as he gave a cheeky grin to the pinkette, who now had to be held back by kakashi. "as for Sasuke Uchiha, Likes; PlayGirl Shinobi edition magazine, the picture he has of his older brother in the closet with a set of dildo that range in size. Dislikes; anything to do with a Vagina and tits. asses i think could be inclueded but he might like giving and taking anal. as for hobbies; anal masterbation while thinking of his brother, cross dressing as well as wearing a chesity belt, like the one he is wearing now. as for his dreams; to become his big brothers ass slave, and being used as a cocksleeve."

to this kakashi now had to hold both of his students back in thier vain attempt to murder the blonde.

"as for myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, likes; Ino-hime, ramen, reading, sealing, jutsus, and pissing others off. dislikes; the three minutes it takes to make ramen, the cursed eyes, and the stupidity of people who cant tell the difference between the scroll and the kunia sealed within it. Hobbies; fuuinjutsu, ramen tasting, cooking, pranking, and spying on others. my dreams for the future... well... i guess you can say i train to be better than any of the other hokages more so on the fourth hokage." said naruto as he stood up and was ready to leave before he stopped and turned back. "training ground 7 at oh six hundred, correct?"

getting a nod from kakashi naruto jumped over the edge.

"well everyone met up at TG7 tomorrow at 6:00 am tomorrow morning. oh and dont eat you might throw up." said kakashi as he disappeared in puff of smoke.

leaving behind two awkward teens at hearing each other darkest secrets.

-6 AM-

as the two members of team seven approched the asigned area, showing the lack of sleep and hungery stomachs growling.

naruto sat on top of telephone pole, with a sadistic grin on his face. he knew that they fallowed kakashi's so-called orders about not eating, just like the last time. chuckling at the thought, naruto notice that neither Sakura or sasuke had notice him yet as he sat appove them. be he had notice kakashi sitting across the bridge in a tree as the silver tips of his hair was seen, but one would second guess themselves since it was so early in the morning.

-9Am-

after three grooling hours sitting on top the wooden pole, naruto was temped to throw a kunai with an expolsive tag towards kakashi in the tree, but held back as he saw a shimer showing that kakashi disappeared from his hidding spot.

looking down he was greeted to the loud screech of sakura yelleding or howling out 'YOU'RE LATE'. althought he found it funny that kakashi a few times glanced up to him as if to say 'get down here'. sighing to himself naruto dropped behind the two genin making no sound as he landed on the stone bridge railing.

taking a deep and silent breath, he let out a loud.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" this caused sakura to let out a shreak of fright while the uchiha clenched every part of his body that if one put a piece of coal in between his ass cheeks they will get a diamond in just a few minutes. "haha you should hahaha seen your faces hahah."

this did not sit well with the pinkette of the team but as she went in for a hit she found that she somehowed missed her target as now she was falling into the shallow river below the bridge.

"guess she should have learned that if you dont eat your reaction time will slow to about 40%" stated naruto as he looked over the edge to see sakura sitting in the river below.

sasuke gain a tic mark at hearing this tiny piece of infomation and tried to cover it with an annoyed 'hn...'

"ok since we are all here, let us begin our test for you all to become genin." said kakashi as he gain a small sweat drop.

finally arriving from her little dip in the river sakura asked the same question that i, Megatronus89 am not going into detail for since you all know her stupidity by now. once kakashi was done explaining to sakura and sasuke that 66% of all genin graduates fail and get sent back. he than procceded to show them the test he will be giving them as he shown two silver bells, they must get the bells before times up by noon, and they come at him with the intent to kill.

standing there seeing the two others disappear into the bush, naruto just flopped down on his rear taking out a scroll he had in his pocket and began to read.

"you are not the smartest tool in the shead are you?" asked kakashi as he looked up from his book to naruto.

looking up from his scroll naruto gave kakashi a knowing smirk. "i already know the meaning of the test, and i also know that the other two will not help me, even if i left bleeding and broken on the ground."

going back to his scroll, kakashi couldnt help but feel sorry for the boy.

"but enough of that, if you are going to test me, lets start of with lesson one." said naruto, he was putting away the scroll as he finished his sentince he rushed towards Kakashi.

shocked by the speed the young blonde was able to excess, but what shocked him more was the forces behind the kick the blonde demon vessal gave that sent him skidding across the field with as he craddled his damaged arm. guessing that the blonde had high chunin to low jonin speed, with mid jonin strength as he saw naruto stand back up after he landed from his spinning heel kick.

"come on, Kakashi-sensei. at lest make this fun." knowing a taunt when he saw one kakashi couldnt help but give on of his own.

"you are just like a dog, all bark and no bit." said kakashi as he tried to get the blond to make a mistake.

"oh, i will make you regret that." mumble naruto as he narrowed his eyes, before they gain a hint of mischief in them. "Oi, kakashi sensei. did you know at the end of Ich Icha Paradise, the Main-"

Kakashi appeared behind naruto with his hand over his mouth. "do not finish that sentince. or i will kill you."

hidding a smirk behind his sensei's hand naruto delivered an elbow to the gut fallowed up by a reverse heel kick to the chin. after gain some distance between himself and his sensei.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" after a massive display of smoke cleared 300 clones appeared in the open field. this gain three types of reactions.

'well... shit. talk about overkill.'

sdf

'just imagine if sasuke-kun can do this the massive orgies and gang bangs he can do to me.'

'why does this kind of jutsu, once this is done i will deman him to giv

e me that jutsu.'

"awe man, i wanted only 30 clones not 300 clones. oh well, go big or go home right?" said naruto as all the clones focused in on kakashi. "read or not, Kakashi-sensei. because here we come."

kakashi for the first time in his career as a shinobi felt like he should have retired, if he had known that the one member on this team had enough chakra to put most of the anbu and jonin to shame, and he is still a genin, he shuddered to think how high his chakra levels will be once he becomes a chunin or even a jonin. 'i should have just stayed home today if i had known this was waiting for me.'

"HI-MI-LO! TIMES 3!" said nine clones as they each took a mad dash at him from his 4'clock, 8'clock, and 12'clock.

"High Crusher!" yelled one clone as it for a superman punch to the back of kakashi's head.

"Middle Slammer!" yelled another clone as it went in for the chest with flying knee.

"Low Breaker!" yelled last clone for the 8'clock pairing as it went for a scissor kick to his knees.

jumping away for this batch of clones and dispelling them with either a kunai or shuriken, only to be met by the ones form his front.

"High Jab!" the first of the 12'clock clones went in for a full powered punch.

"Middle buster!" the second went for an elbow to the sternum.

"Low Diver!" the last went for the flying heel kick to the goin.

blocking all three attacks Kakashi only had enough time to douge the last group of clones.

"High Cutter!" this last batch had weapons this one attacked with a kunia.

"Middle Slasher!" the second attacked with short ninjato.

"Low Ripper!" the last attacked with fuma shuriken.

wasting no time kakashi switched himself just in time with one of naruto's spare clones.

"damn that was close." stated kakashi as he wiped his brow of sweat. looking back to see the few clones left fight amongst themselves to find if kakashi was hidding among them in a henge. "better test out the others."

-time skip-

"alright everyone times up." said kakashi as he stood infront of the three young shinobi.

"well i passed." said naruto as he had a large grin on his face.

"you did not you must have a bell-"

-jingle jingle-

look at naruto over his book only to drop it a moment later, seeing that naruto had both bells in hand.

"as i said, i passed." he said getting up from his spot and looked to the others. "besides team seven fails either way since sasugay here likes to play solo. and pinky here prefers to fallow the uchiha with a brother complex, since the test was actual about team work, and not to get the bell itself. each of us had failed since i know that if i dont give a bell, or if i do give a bell who shall i give it to?"

seeing the tension between sasuke and sakura rise, that soon came to a stop when they turn their gaze to naruto.

"haha, you guys are idiots if you think i will go back to the academy." naruto said as he kept tangling the bells infront of them. "now tell me why i should even give you the bells?"

this brought an immediate answer from the Uchiha.

"I need to become stronger so i can kill him!" said the Uchiha adamintly.

"I need the bell so i can be with sasuke-kun!"

"again you failed to see past what is right infront of you." said naruto as he tossed the bells to the two genin. as he walked passed kakashi he whispered just loud enough so he could hear. "kakashi-sensei, come and find me once we get an actual mission, not the damn chores."

"well as of now, team seven is a go. you are dismissed until the day after tomorrow at the same time." said kakashi as he poofed away in ploom of smoke.

-Hokage office.-

"ok, everyone how did the teams do?" asked the elder hokage as he looked to the nine groups before him.

"team one; failed."

"team two: failed."

"team three: failed."

"team four: failed."

team five: failed."

"team six: failed horribly, had to take them to the hospital for snake bits. damn crybabys." said a purple haired woman in a trench coat and short mini skirt.

"team Seven: passed." said kakashi as he read his orange book, shocking many since he never once passed a team after he left the anbu.

"bet ya, it was Uchiha-sama that did most of the work." said a random ninja.

"actually no, it was Naruto that got both bells while the others were to... distracted, sasuke prefered to do everything him self and he was close but in the end he failed as did sakura for simply being a fangirl. which reminds me, anko-chan would like to break that habbit for me?"

"uh-uh, no way. what is in it for me?" asked anko crossing her arms.

"besides frightening a little fangirl, how about a weeks worth of Dango and four days worth of sake?" kakashi offered, only to be tackled by the I&t's second in comand as she rubbed her check agains his mask.

"you had me at dango!" cheered anko, while everyone else couldnt help but let a drop of sweat roll down the back of their heads.

"moving on." said Sarutobi gain everyone's attention.

"team eight: passed, took them roughly an hour or so to find me."

"team ten: passed, though barely. though i have to say the Yamanaka's heiress has proven to actually start taking an intressed in training compared to what the records say."

"very good. everyone dismissed." said sarutobi as he went back to the bane of all kages... paper work, it was only when he looked up to see kakashi still in his office. "what is it kakashi?"

"sir. naruto has asked... more like stated that he will not be doing any of beginners missions, i tried to tell him before he left that he had to do these missions, but he was gone before i could say a word." said kakashi as he dropped the lazy jonin act and took up his Anbu captian persona.

"is there anything else?"

"yes, i do believe that naruto knows more about the system than most genin."

"that should be of concern if not for the fact that naruto spent many years here in this office when he was younger, so i do not find that strange since i had told him at one time or another that D-rank misssions are optional. but he would have to do something in order to do C-rank missions." said the old man.

"actual Jiji, i have knowledge that you may allow me to do C-rank missions with out doing D-rank mission or some kind of an exchange mission to allow me to do them." said naruto as he popped up by the window causing the two inside to jump at the sound of his voice.

"oh?"

"yes. i know how to beat the kage's bane." said naruto as he montion to the pile of paper work on the desk.

to sarutobi it was like a blessing of a divine coming to him, as he looked to naruto; who some how gain a monk's robe at the lights above him flickered on and off leaving only the new light on as it shown down upon naruto.

"ask of thee, and i shall deliver. milord." said the hokage as he bowed to naruto like some god among men. this caused many in the room to face fualt at seeing this.

"i ask of you that i skip the d-rank missions, in exchange for the secret to beating the bane of kages that is paper work." offered naruto, but didnt wait long for his reply.

"DONE!"

"the secret is my shadow is my only true friend, but given time a shadow is a being all its own." said naruto as he left the room through the window.

"uh?" said the elder as he look to everyone in the room.

"i think he ment the shadow clone jutsu, hokage-sama." said kakashi as he watched the hokage get up off his knees and walked to the desk. opening a draw he pulled a slip of paper.

'hit face here'

after watching the 70 year old man cry about how stupid he was at forgetting such a simple thing and cursing blonde brats and their fathers.

-next day-

naruto found himself at TG-10, while he laid in a tree watching team 10 train was something he would call comical at best and pathetic at worst. shikamaru lying on the ground watching clouds, chouji sitting beside him eating a bag of chips. Ino... suprisingly she took training seriously as he could see her practicing the academy style taijutsu. shacking his head, he could help but feel some-what glad that she is actually training unlike sakura, who is barely doing anything, the most she did this morning was 10 laps around the hundred meter wide pound, 20 push up, crunches, and jumping jacks... unlike himself he does at lest 10 times that amount just as a warmup. but he did frown seeing that nobody but Asuma was able to sense him hiding in the tree.

"sigh, two steps forward and one step back. might as well make myself known." said naruto as he stood up on the branch he was sitting on.

jumping away from the tree, naruto landed beside asuma; who was sitting on a banch watching over his team as they either trained or laid around.

"i see somepeople need to get their asses in gear, eh?" said naruto as he stood up looking at the members of team 10. this drew the attention of shikamaru and chouji as Ino looked over her shoulder to see naruto standing there in a new outfit, which was black sleeveless tshirt with the Uzumaki swirl printed on the back with a smaller one on the front in the upper left right over the heart. while he had his forehead protector wrapped around his waist as a belt as it held up a pair of black kevlar jeans that had three crimson red stripes along the side of the thighs that had a hint of orange to them, along with steel spiked toed combat boots. seeing that ino was checking him out, he looked at her with a sly grin to which he gave a wink to the blond girl. "lets play a simple game. hunter and prey."

seeing the looks on Team 10's faces looked unintrested but quickly changed to awe as 50 clones appeared behind naruto all cracking thier knuckles or necks.

"and guess what? I am the hunter." said the orginal as he gained a fanged grin as team 10 disprusted into the forest surrounded the training ground.

through out the forest, team 10 could hear naruto sing what could only be discribed as a nursry rhyme.

"One-two, i'm coming for you. Three-four, there is only 10 minutes more. five-six, Katon and Fuuton: Grand Dragon Mix!" with that two clones shot out the respective jutsus, which caused chouji that was hiding behind small bush to runaway with the seat of his pants on fire.

"Seven-Eight, prepare for a Genjutsu;Horror of the greatest Fright!" said the Orignal as he caught Shikamaru in a genjutsu of his worst fear... His Mother forcing him to work non-stop, once it was over shikamaru was lying on the ground muttering his self-imposed fears. 'No more, mama.' repeated over and over.

"Nine-Ten, It's Ino-chan i know where to find." with that all the clones vanished in poofs of smoke masking naruto's movements as he moved close to the ground seeing Ino's feet beniethe the smoke moving toward the treeline. "Gotcha!"

jumping toward Ino, much like a tiger pouncing a small pig with his arms out stretched tackling down her down to the ground. rolling across the ground only to land with naruto on top of ino with her hands pinned above her head.

blushing at the closeness of the other blonde above her, Ino couldnt help but notice the perfect shade of azure blue that were naruto's eyes. if she asked she would say compaired to sasuke's, whose eyes blared hatred, anger, and loathing. but naruto's the warmth, the caring, and kindness that radiated off of his eyes was breath taking, but she could also see a small hint of longing in them.

"Pinned ya." said naruto with a toothy grin which caused Ino's blush to darken.

"g-get off me y-you, B-baka!" yelled ino trying to cover her blush, which was a failed attemp since naruto stood up offering his hand to help up the young yamanaka heiress.

gathering the rest of team 10 to the training posts, naruto sat on the center post like a cat sitting on its hind legs, the large grin on his face was enough to say that team 10 lost their match against him.

Chouji was casting a light glare to naruto as his pants still were smoking form the combo jutsu that naruto threw at him.

Shikamaru was casting looks over his shoulder every few seconds in case his mother showed up, all due to naruto's genjutsu.

Ino, on the other hand could keep the small amount of blush that was present on her face, even after the few minutes that passed the amazing shade of blue she ever saw in her life still caused her to blush think that it belonged to the deadlast of their year.

"well i can say right now that you guys... suck." said naruto as he gain tick marks form the members of team 10, which only grew when they saw their sensei nod his head in agreement to what the blonde demon vessal. "listen, you guys suck because you each thought that taking me on, a One vs One would make it easier for you, but you are wrong. there are people younger than us that can take down a jonin, so from now on, you three are gonna train you asses off to the point that even in your dreams you will be training."

"troublesome, bastard."

"there there shika, i am sure it wont be soo bad." said chouji with a smile.

"you will be put on to a diet that will help you become a better shinobi, i know you are sensitive about your... chubbiness chouji, but after i get down with you you will look like one of those muscle bound jerks you see on tv. dont worry you will still get your muchies." said naruto with a grin, but didnt get the reaction he wanted.

"you blonde-Orange-wearing bastard, once i get my hands on you!" yelled chouji only to be stopped by Shikamaru, who used his family jutsu to keep his chubby friend in place.

"Ino, you need to find another form of taijutsu to learn, as well as start leaning some Ninjutsu out side of your family's." said Naruto with a grin. "also for taijutsu i suggest checking out Mito Guy-sensei for taijutsu lessons. for ninjutsu i believe Asuma-sensei could help you with that."

seeing the look on her face, he knew she took it to heart. knowing that they might start changing for the better naruto felt good about himself with this.

"well keep it up. i gotta go." said naruto as he left the training grounds in a vortex of rainbow colored winds.

leaving behind a shocked team 10 and their sensei, but mostly left behind a blushing blonde.

-later that day-

Naruto walking along the main road to Training ground 44, he could see that the other shinobi and civilians casting glares at him, that was something he did not miss, nor did he care for. all that mattered to him was the survival of the leaf against the Akatsuki, Pein, Tobi and Madara Uchiha.

he couldnt help but let out a low chuckle since, he was just as power if not more so, but that would have to wait since he could not control it as of right now.

upon reaching the gates to the infamous training ground, naruto could only feel the sense of nostalgia from the place as he took in the the sound of the wildlife the sent of the forest. shaking off the feeling, naruto proceeded to travel into the forest until he came across a clearing far enough away from the village.

"Man I hope BushyBrow-sensei's seals for the Chakra Restriction and Gravity multiplyer seals are enough for me to hold back on Juubi chakra." said naruto as he began to paint the number of seals on his small body.

by the time he was done naruto found he needed to have a Times Ten Gravity seal which made his body weigh his current wieght ten times the norm, his Chakra Restriction seals were up to level 6. with level 5 being the lowest level that gave him the tailess cloak, 4 giving him the three tails, 3 gave him five tails, 2 gave him seven tails, 1 gave him a nine tails worth of chakra, but level 0 gave him the full ten tails worth of chakra. but this caused problems, since this will almost fry his chakra coils of he stayed to long in that state since he only had roughly 4 tails right now since his deal with Kami, but it will help when he gets back to full strength.

**(AN his body weight is 120lbs x10 =1,200 lbs of wieght on his body. which will slow him down to his speed and strength he had just before he went on his training trip. chakra levels will be equal to that of when he returned form his training trip.)**

standing up slowly he could feel the gravity seals kicking in as he started to pump chakra into them, before he fell over. "OH SHIT."

"ow... that sucks." said naruto as his body slowly struggled to up right its self, as he struggled to get on one knee as he put as much strength into standing up. "this is gonna take some work."

after walking back to the gate he could feel his body slowly getting use to the seals, more or less the gravity seals, were the ones wieghting him down. upon reaching the gate naruto jumped over the fence, which was only 10 feet high, only to leave a small creator from his landing, but now much to be notice.

feeling his muscles screaming at each move he made, he decided to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. which sounded like heaven at the moment.

**-END-**


End file.
